


Your pp does the didgeridoo between Rabbid Peach's tiddies [DELUXE]

by BoiAmIHornyAtWork



Category: Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle (Video Game), Raving Rabbids, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: "Boner" ~Hungrybox, 69 xd sexnumber, Breast Fucking, Comment "Rabbid Peach best waifu" if you read the tags lmao, Crippling Depression, D0an is gay, Didgeridoo, Epic Friendship, Epic V-BUCKS?!???!, Epic gamer moments, Epic titfuck, Everyone was here, FREE V-BUCKS [HACK], Family guy 24h stream, Funny man dancing, Funny!!!!!!, Gay, HOW TO THANK THE BUSDRIVER 101, John Wick - Freeform, Large Breasts, Lesbian, Libtard trolling, Luigi's pp does the didgeridoo between Boosette's tiddies, Multi, NOT CRINGE, Nobody even reads these shitty tags, Nude mod Smash Ultimate, Ogres Are Like Onions, Ono - Freeform, Ow-, Property of Bup Nation, Rabbid - Freeform, Rabbid Peach is objectively the best waifu, Rabbid_Peach, Ridley is too big, Small cock (you), This tag was made by the Titfuck Lord, Titfuck, U3U, UnU, WatchMojo, boosette, but not anymore, deluxe edition, luigi - Freeform, o3o, owo, peach - Freeform, sans undertale - Freeform, thanos - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiAmIHornyAtWork/pseuds/BoiAmIHornyAtWork
Summary: Suicide seems like a pretty cool option nowadays. If you just kill yourself you never have to see a kid default dance again! Rabbid Peach is here to make suicide a shit option again by making your life worth living."Suicide big gay." ~Dr. Rabbid Peach, PhD in pretty much everything.





	Your pp does the didgeridoo between Rabbid Peach's tiddies [DELUXE]

It was just another day in your miserable life. The teacher whacked yo' ass outta class and some kid default danced in the hallways but you don't live in the USA so you can't just shoot 'em up. You've tried to hang yourself multiple times that day with each attempt seeming more shit than the last one. I guess choking yourself to some Veggie Tales hentai really does make your neck thiccer. Luckily for you, this would not just be another day in your shitty life, this will be a very special day. After your last rope broke you hit rock fucking bottom. There was nowhere to go from there, not even suicide was an option.

You suddenly hear a soft loli moan behind you. "OwO what's this?!" You say with your deep, manly voice. The moaning continues. Did HentaiHaven get revived? Did your nude mod in Smash Bros Ultimate finally work? You look around your room but you can't see anything odd. Then you hear the sexiest moan you've ever heard. No just an 'uh' or an 'ooh', it sounded more like a... "Bwah." 

You see your EVERYONE IS HERE wallpaper glow bright blue. You hear another 10/10 moan coming from behind the wallpaper. "OwO" you scream while you get succed through the wallpaper. Your ass gets flattened by 2000% as you hit the ground. A majestic creature with huge fucking anime tiddies stands before you.

It takes a few quick pics and then turns around to T-pose on you. Even though you feel really fucking dominated by this entity you still try to stand up. The floats towards you while T-posing and sings 'Desbwahcito'. You look into the deep blue eyes of the creature and you wanna be fucked to death already.

The creature was none other than the majestical being that is Rabbid Peach. She dabbed so hard and with such precision that she cuts all of your clothes open. Her huge fucking anime tiddies cast a shadow over your face and slightly above average sized penis. "Bwah." She says, "Bwahbwawah" she continues with grace. You, being the uncultured fuck that you are, don't understand a thing about what she's saying, but you still get a **M A S S I V E   B O N E R** anyway.

When you try to stand up Rabbid Peach harlem shakes you to the ground and grabs your 169% erect cock and places it between her tiddies. You already knew you were in heaven before but this just confirms it. Rabbid Peach titfucks you with her tiddies while she grabs her gun and a sentry with her free hands.

She hops onto the sentry and drives away with your cock still stuck between her tiddies. You drag across the grass and your flat butt also gets green. You ride through a ghostly town and see Luigi being chased by Boosette with a vacuum cleaner. "I'M GOING TO SUCC YOUR PEEPEE OUT OF EXISTENCE!" Boosette says while her tits jiggle to the beat of Despacito. Some dirt from the town gets onto your butt too while Rabbid Peach yeets the sentry to a nearby swamp.

You try to nut in Rabbid Peach's face but her she blows all the nut into your face so you can't see anything. You don't know what's going to happen or why this is so fucking hot. You hear the Fortnite dance music followed by Rabbid Peach's blaster and screams. You do a celebration dab as Rabbid Peach shoots off your arms. You don't scream or anything though, getting cum in your mouth is very, very gay.

You hear a door opened followed by "Ah, hello there!". You already know who that is. Rabbid Peach lets out a big 'bwah'. "Better out than in I always say!" Someone says in the room with a hot Scottish accent. Rabbid Peach drops your penis and takes a quick selfie because she's just that perfect. "Here you go, mate." The guy in the room says and you hear a door close. Then you feel something soft against your butt.

"Ah, yes. Dirty, flat, green, gay butt. Just what I wanted." You hear someone say behind you. A huge hand grabbs your butt. You suddenly realize what's happening and who that behind you is. You suddenly realize what all these sounds were. "Ay, shut up Donkeh! I'm trying to fuck over here!"

It's Shrek. Shrek is going to fuck you right up your tight lil' boy pussy.

You suddenly feel a huge cock go up your ass while you try to roll away. You try to escape but you can't get far without being able to see and without arms. Shrek has you right where he wants you to be, on his huge, saucy ogre dick. You try to say "That's gay!" but you suddenly realize that Shrek is immune to such spells. You try to accept that your life from now on will only be having Shrek's cock up your ass. 

Suddenly you wake up and you're able to see again. Nothing had happened. Shrek wasn't there, Rabbid Peach wasn't there. Nobody was here. You only felt your parent's disappointment shoved up your ass for reading fanfiction. That shit ain't cool dude, stop it.

Be sure to like and subscribe if you haven't done that already and hit that bell or Rabbid Peach will titfuck drag you to hell.


End file.
